COVER YOU
|producer = |Last = Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ 4th Best Album (2007) |Next = Platinum 9 DISC 9th Album (2009) |Single1 = Pepper Keibu }} COVER YOU is the first cover and tribute album by Morning Musume. The album was released on November 26, 2008. The album features songs written by the the late for the defunct duo Pink Lady ''and other Japanese musicians. The first press of the album came in special packaging. Tracklist #Nagisa no Sindbad (渚のシンドバッド; ''Sindbad of the Shores) (Pink Lady cover) #Dou ni mo Tomaranai (どうにもとまらない; It Doesn't Stop at All) (Yamamoto Linda cover) #Izakaya (居酒屋; The Pub) - Itsuki Hiroshi, Takahashi Ai (Kinomi Nana, Itsuki Hiroshi cover) #Pepper Keibu (Album ver.) (Pink Lady cover) #Shiroi Chou no Samba (白い蝶のサンバ; Samba of the White Butterfly) (Moriyama Kayako cover) #Seishun Jidai (青春時代; The Age of Youth) (Morita Koichi, Top Gyaran cover) #Ringo Satsujin Jiken (林檎殺人事件; The Apple Murder Case) (Go Hiromi, Kiki Kirin cover) #Romance (Album ver.) (Iwasaki Hiromi cover) #Machi no Akari (街の灯り; A Light in the Town) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa (Sakai Masaaki cover) #Koi no Dial 6700 (恋のダイヤル6700; Dial of Love 6700) (Finger 5 cover) #Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) - Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover) #Watashi no Aoi Tori (私の青い鳥; My Blue Bird) (Sakurada Junko cover) #Johnny e no Dengon (ジョニィへの伝言; A Message to Johnny) - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina (Pedro & Capricious cover) #UFO (Pink Lady cover) Featured Members *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu *8th generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Album Information All Lyrics: Aku Yuu #Nagisa no Sindbad #*Composition: Tokura Shunichi #*Arrangement and Programming: Saito Yuuya #*Guitar: Sekine Yutaka #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #Dou ni mo Tomaranai #*Composition: Tokura Shunichi #*Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Junjun and Linlin #Izakaya #*Composition: Tokura Shunichi #*Arrangement, Programming, Piano, and Harmonica: Saito Yuuya #Pepper Keibu (Album ver.) #Shiroi Chou no Samba #*Composition: Inoue Katsuo #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Fujizawa Yoshimasa #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa #Seishun Jidai #*Composition: Morita Koichi #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Sakai Mikio #*Piano: Igarashi Kouji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and CHINO #Ringo Satsujin Jiken #*Composition: Hoguchi Yuusuke #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Doi Manao #*Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori #*Saxophone and Flute: Takegami Yoshinari #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa #Romance (Album ver.) #Machi no Akari #*Composition: Hama Keisuke #*Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Violin: Ooba Yukiko #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa #Koi no Dial 6700 #*Composition: Inoue Daisuke #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kikuya Tomoki #*Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori #*Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari #*Electric Bass: Sting Miyamoto #*Drums: Takao Toshiyuki #Pinponpan Taisou #*Composition: Kobayashi Asei #*Arrangement, Programming, and Electric Bass: army slick #*Guitar: Yonemori Takeshi #*Acoustic Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Kusumi Koharu and Mitsui Aika #Watashi no Aoi Tori #*Composition: Nakamura Yasushi #*Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Kamei Eri #Johnny e no Dengon #*Composition: Tokura Shunichi #*Arrangement, Programming, and all Instruments: Kawabata Yoshimasa #*Chorus: Niigaki Risa and Tanaka Reina #UFO #*Composition: Tokura Shunichi #*Arrangement and Programing: Yasuoka Yoichiro #*Electric Bass: Baba Kazuto #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai Concert Performances ;Dou ni mo Tomaranai *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ ;Koi no Dial 6700 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 12,037 Trivia *This is Morning Musume's first and only cover album. *This is the second time a Hello! Project group covered Pink Lady's "Nagisa no Sindbad" for an album. The first was on W's Duo U&U. *"Seishun Jidai" was covered in 2002 by Nakazawa Yuko, Goto Maki, and Fujimoto Miki on the cover album Folk Songs 2. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Cover You entry on Oricon Style *Lyrics: Nagisa no Sindbad, Dou ni mo Tomaranai, Izakaya, Pepper Keibu, Shiroi Chou no Samba, Seishun Jidai, Ringo Satsujin Jiken, Romance, Machi no Akari, Koi no Dial 6700, Pinponpan Taisou, Watashi no Aoi Tori, Johnny e no Dengon, UFO cs:Cover You Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2008 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Albums Category:English Name Album Category:Lowest Ranking Album